


Share My Life

by thesoundofnat



Series: Share My Space [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of firsts, set in the Share My Space universe.</p><p>First part:</p><p>Bilbo suggests that they talk on the phone for the first time, and Thorin is freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the Share My Space universe. I decided to make a little series of firsts about these two idiots and their newfound love. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

It had been three days since Bilbo and Thorin had parted, and Thorin hadn’t been shy in texting him as soon as the taxi he’d been riding disappeared from view. Dwalin had called him desperate, but Thorin hadn’t cared. Conversation with Bilbo felt as natural as breathing to him. It was all so simple. So why, oh why did he feel like he was about to throw up as soon as Bilbo suggested a phone call?

He’d avoided replying at first, waiting several minutes until Bilbo sent him a question mark. He must’ve been used to Thorin answering within a few seconds. Thorin gave a frustrated sigh, typing that he had to take care of something and would call him in half an hour.

A half hour had passed ten minutes ago.

He’d been staring at his phone the entire time, trying to figure out why he was feeling so anxious about this whole thing. This was Bilbo. His Bilbo. Well, there would be no “his” unless he actually called him. Bilbo probably thought that he was losing interest.

He picked up his phone, holding it tighter than necessary. And he called Bilbo.

Only to hang up as the first beep was heard. What was wrong with him?

“You will die alone,” he grumbled to himself as he dialed the number again. Take two.

He let it ring three times, and Bilbo picked up before he was able to chicken out again. “Thorin?”

“Bilbo!” he squeaked out. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He could heard the smile in Bilbo’s voice. “Did you call earlier? I think the signal was bad or something.”

“Yeah, I, uh, how are you?” Smooth. Thorin, smooth.

“Just fine. What about you?”

“Exhausted.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My sister insisted that I spend a few more days with Fili and Kili. They only just left a few hours ago.”

Bilbo chuckled, and that was all it took for Thorin’s nervousness to disappear completely. He fell back onto the couch comfortably.

“I get what you mean. I had to look after my young cousin Frodo yesterday. I think I told you about it. It’s not that he’s particularly hard to look after, but he’s just a toddler, and more than I’m used to.”

“He can’t be worse than Fili and Kili.”

“Oh, definitely not.”

They both laughed, as if they’d done this their whole lives. Thorin couldn’t understand why he’d been so weird about it earlier.

“Anyway, how was your day?” Bilbo asked, rattling with something in the background.

“Not very interesting.”

“What do you even work as?”

“I’m a chef.”

“A chef?” Bilbo sounded excited. “That’s amazing! I love cooking, and if it weren’t for my love of books I might’ve chosen that as a profession.”

Thorin smiled. “We should have a cook off. See who can woo the other the most with their food.”

“Definitely! How does Saturday sound?”

“Wait, what?”

“I take cooking very seriously, and do not back away from a challenge. Beside, we only live about two hours away from each other. If you want to come down here, I can cook for you.”

“I, uh…”

“What’s wrong? Scared?” Thorin could just picture his grin.

“You wish. See you on Saturday, Baggins.”

“May the best cook win.”

They hung up. Well, that was unexpected.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is freaking out about cooking for Thorin, but it he doesn't really have to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went and got myself a job and promptly forgot about this series. Whoops! Hopefully I will update semi-regularly from now on. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This series can also be found on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Bilbo spent the next few days in a state of panic. What had he been thinking, asking Thorin to come here so boldly? Thorin probably didn’t even want to, but had been too polite to decline.

“What am I even going to cook?” he mumbled to himself for the hundredth time, letting out a frustrated huff as he scanned each and every page of one of his countless cookbooks. “Cook off with a chef. What a wonderful way to make a fool of myself.”

In the end, he made the most simple dish he could think off. No way he was going to try to outdo Thorin, even if he’d said he liked challenges.

Then came the next problem: what should he wear? Technically he knew that he didn’t have to try to impress anyone. Thorin had seen him in his pajamas, after all, with bed hair and everything. It would just seem like he was trying too hard if he dressed up. He didn’t want to seem desperate.

So he wore the most casual outfit he could think of. He doubted Thorin would dress up, anyway.

And then, problem number three: what the hell was he supposed to do when Thorin arrived? How would he act? What if things got awkward? What if Thorin didn’t like him afterwards? What if he changed his mind? What if-

The doorbell rang. Bilbo could’ve sworn it was morning two seconds ago.

He shook his head, rushing up to go and answer the door. He willed himself not to give the anxious flutter in his stomach too much thought.

As soon as his gaze fell on Thorin’s nervous - yes, nervous! - smile, he felt himself calm down. “Thorin,” he said, his voice coming out somewhat squeaky.

Thorin’s smile widened. “Bilbo.”

Bilbo grinned. “Hi, I’m glad you could come.”

“I’m glad to be here.”

Bilbo stepped aside. “Please, do come in.”

When Thorin had shrugged off his coat and had practically been forced to let Bilbo put it away for him, he held his arms open, somewhat hesitatingly, and Bilbo fell into his embrace eagerly.

“I’ve missed you,” Thorin whispered, almost to himself.

“It’s only been a few days,” Bilbo replied, feeling his face heat up where he was pressing it against Thorin’s shoulder.

“It felt longer.”

Even though awkward silences could occur, it didn’t feel weird being with Thorin. They could talk freely, and Bilbo found himself not having to overthink any of the things he said. It felt nice.

“So, this might not be the best meal,” Bilbo said sheepishly when they were halfway through eating.

“Are you kidding? It’s delicious.”

Bilbo smiled bashfully. “I could’ve done better, but…”

“But?”

“I...I was pretty nervous,” Bilbo admitted. “So I just cooked the easiest thing I could think of.”

Thorin grinned. “That’s cute.”

Bilbo averted his gaze, focusing on gathering the last of his food in a pile. “I also didn’t want to go too hard on you. We both know I’d win if I had gone all in.”

“Oho, is that so?” Thorin replied, raising his eyebrows.

Bilbo nodded, looking up at him again. “Definitely.”

“I should just give in here and now, then.”

“Oh, no, you won’t. I’m not going to let you get away that easily.” Bilbo pointed a finger at him.

Thorin laughed, holding up his hands. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Good.”

“So when should I cook for you?”

Bilbo took his time answering, shoving food into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “Uh, next weekend will be pretty crazy for me, so do you have time during next week? I have Wednesday off.”

“Wednesday sounds perfect.”

They smiled at each other before finishing their food.

Bilbo told Thorin that he could stay the night if he wanted to, since the drive home was two hours long, but Thorin claimed that he had a few things to take care of. Bilbo didn’t insist. They had already shared a bed. Better take things slower now.

“I had a great time,” Thorin said as he was putting on his coat. “And the meal was delicious. Thank you.”

“Thank you for coming.” Bilbo then leaned in and pressed his lips to Thorin’s, gently and briefly. “I can’t wait for Wednesday,” he said once they’d parted.

Thorin, slightly pink in the face now - adorable! - smiled at him. “Neither can I.” He turned around and opened the door, sending Bilbo one last look before exiting his house.

And then he was gone and Bilbo was left to skipping around his home in loneliness, feeling lighter than ever as he cleaned up. Thorin made him feel like a lovesick teenager, and he didn’t mind it at all.


	3. First Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has to go on another business trip, but this time it’s to Thorin’s town. It only makes sense for him to spend the weekend at Thorin’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda forgot about this series whoops. This is obviously not their first sleepover, considering where they started, but it’s their first one as a sorta couple.
> 
> I'm going to try to get better at updating gah.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

It was a sunny morning; bright and beautiful, and Thorin had already been pacing around in his room for hours. He was surprised the floor wasn’t descending on him at this point.

The open window brought with it a mild May breeze; ruffling a few papers on Thorin’s desk. He didn’t even notice.

It was Friday, and usually he would be thanking whatever was up there for that fact, but today was different. Today he felt way too many things to be able to feel the excitement of being off work for two days.

Bilbo was going on his monthly business trip, and this time he would be going to the very same town Thorin lived in, so of course it made sense for him to stay at Thorin’s place during that time.

Bilbo didn’t know how nervous Thorin was because of it.

Yes, he was excited. Really, really excited. He’d never felt this excited about a weekend before, and that was saying something. But he was also freaking out. They had shared a bed before. They had shared meals before. But for some reason the thought of Bilbo staying at his place - of them being alone for two whole days - made Thorin want to hide. But it was a good feeling, in a way. If you were nervous it meant you cared.

They’d been seeing each other for a few weeks now. They mostly met halfway, at this one town that was located one hour from each of their homes respectively. It fit perfectly. Coffee dates and occasional dinners had taken place there, and at one point they even went to the movies. Bilbo had been to Thorin’s house a few days after cooking dinner for him, so that they could finish their cook off. Neither of them cared who had won.

But ever since then they had only met up in public places; trying to get to know each other without putting too much thought into it. It had worked well, and Thorin found himself looking forward to the next date the very moment the previous one ended. Dwalin, who kept calling for weekly updates, couldn’t stop teasing him.

So now that Bilbo was visiting him at home again, this time with a suitcase in hand, Thorin found the pressure return to him. Being the host was always stressful, especially at the beginning of relationships where uncomfortable situations were to be avoided at all cost.

Thorin smiled each time he thought of the word ‘relationship’. He vowed to never let Dwalin know about it, though.

With a sigh he closed the window and gathered his things. Life didn’t find the fact that he was probably falling in love a good enough of an excuse to miss work.  
…

This had to be the longest drive Bilbo had ever experienced. It wasn’t that he hated driving, he really didn’t, but to know that he would be at Thorin’s house in just under two hours was making focusing on the road incredibly hard for him. Which, by the way, was silly. He’d driven to Thorin’s place before. He even shared a bed with the man the very first day they met. He had no reason to be nervous.

But he was, and he had to stop countless of times to compose himself. In the end, he had to call Thorin and tell him that it was taking him longer to get there than expected. He avoided answering when Thorin asked him why.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he pulled into the driveway. It was still bright outside - ah, the wonders of spring - though Bilbo knew that the sun would be setting pretty soon. He was just in time for a late dinner.

The door opened almost as soon as Bilbo’s fist had touched it, and Thorin wasted no time in pulling him into his arms. Bilbo exhaled and held him just as tightly; the anxiety leaving his body.

He didn’t know that Thorin was feeling the exact same thing.

Dinner went just as smoothly as ever. They ordered pizzas as soon as Bilbo had arrived. He had refused to let Thorin cook for him after the rush his restaurant had endured that day. Thorin hadn’t really protested.

They were curled up on the couch, the only source of light being the television. It felt just as natural as breathing, and Bilbo chatted animatedly over the sound of the movie. Thorin joined in just as enthusiastically.

But when Bilbo started yawning after every other sentence Thorin declared that it was time to go to bed.

“You have an early start ahead of you, if I remember correctly,” he said when Bilbo objected.

Bilbo bit his lower lip, eyeing the couch for a few seconds, a question hanging at the tip of his tongue.

Thorin didn’t need him to say it. “You can share my bed with me, if you want. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” He smirked, and Bilbo had to let out a laugh.

“Oh, all right, then. At least this time Kili won’t be barging in.”

Neither of them knew that the other’s heart was beating wildly against their chests.

Bilbo didn’t remember much about how he had felt the first time he crawled into the same bed as Thorin - he had probably suppressed it - but this time he knew that he felt a lot more secure in the situation. He knew Thorin. Maybe not entirely. He still didn’t know what dreams he had, what fears, or what had happened to his younger brother that he had mentioned once in passing. But he knew the way his lips tasted when he kissed him goodbye, and he knew what his favorite food was, and he knew what his different smiles meant. It was enough to make Bilbo feel safe as they lay under the covers together.

Thorin’s bare arm touched his own, and a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the shared body heat. Thorin was talking about something pointless, desperately trying to not make things awkward, and Bilbo loved him for it.

His exhaustion eventually caught up with him, and he turned to the side and pressed his forehead against Thorin’s shoulder absentmindedly; not feeling how Thorin held his breath for a second, but knowing that it was okay when Thorin pressed a kiss to his hair.

Bilbo fell asleep to the sound of a clock ticking somewhere in the house, a dog barking somewhere in the distance, and Thorin breathing slowly right next to him.

…

Thorin watched Bilbo for a few minutes, making out most of his face in the darkness. He knew by the way his expression relaxed that he was asleep.

It was a beautiful sight, and Thorin could only hope that he would get to see this again. That he hadn’t made Bilbo feel weird at any point of the evening. He didn’t think he could stand the idea of losing this.

His phone pinged on the bedside table, and Thorin tensed up and stared at Bilbo for a few seconds to make sure it didn’t wake him before reaching out for it.

‘How’s it going? ;)’ Dwalin’s text said, and Thorin vowed to yell at him the first chance he got.

‘None of your business.’ he texted back with a quiet huff.

He just had time to receive a response stating ‘Use protection!’ before he put his phone on silent and turned back to press his face into Bilbo’s hair.


End file.
